


A Memory of Family

by FaithlessBex



Series: Tumblr oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Angels, Agender God, Archangel Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael remembers when it was just the five of them. God, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory of Family

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr and editted. Slightly

_Humanity is incapable of adequately describe the Heaven in which the angels inhabit - not for lack of imagination, but the nature of the unfathomable place-that-is-not-a-place that Heaven is. It is not physical, and yet it is. It is unchanging and yet forever new even for those who had lived within and upon it for their entire existence. There is a immense lack of time - to keep track according to Earth is a fool’s errand. Such a place can only be experienced, not replicated._

 

_And thus, when Raphael felt-sensed-understood where xe was, the nearly unfamiliar swell of xir Grace overwhelmed xem. Xe collapsed, eyes (or what humans would see as eyes, should they view an angel’s true form) watering from shock-joy-exaltation as laughter reverberated next to xem._

_  
“Raph, c'mon, stop laying around. Lucifer and Michael are waiting for us and I’m not waiting for you. Parent summoned us.” Gabriel’s voice had a hint of laughter and exasperation at xir older sibling. “Maybe you’ve been playing with the Earth plants for too long. I told you that green fuzzy stuff looked weird.”_

 

_“I did not eat the moss, Gabriel.” Xir own voice surprised him - not weary but a playful tone underneath the slightly lower rumble of xir true voice. Xe got up, striding toward the flaring light of Lucifer and warm burn of Michael. “Come sibling.”_

 

_An affronted noise escaped Gabriel as the younger archangel flew past xem, a streak of gold-blue as xe altered xir form to have wings like the birds of the Garden. A moment later, Raphael had made the same adjustment, xer own wings a deep blue fading into vibrant green like the petals and leaves of flowers xe had seen on his trips to Creation. They carried xem after xir brother swiftly._

 

_The youngest pair sped past their waiting elders and within a few -non- seconds, Lucifer had joined them, incandescent wings glowing (always the show off, but they were so beautiful Raphael hardly cared). There was a rumbling of Michael’s own laughter - such a beautiful and harsh sound - before a streak of red and silver joined xir siblings._

 

_Time was lost as the four swept through the ever expanding space they had been created within, four different vibrations in a harmony of joy and love with the ever present sense of praise for their Parent, their Creator._

_  
A vibration passed through their wavelengths, sending the four tumbling gently to what could be called the ground. Simultaneously, the four Archangels readjusted to their true form, light dimmed in shame as the Parent made Xirself known to xir children._

 

_Another vibration went through them, wings reappearing in the equivalent of a chuckle from the Divine Parent. Smiles (or what would be a smile for an angel) met the change as they turned at unspoken command to look upon the Earth - at the creature that had a developing spark similar to their own grace._

 

**_“Love them.”_ **

 

Raphael jolted from his thoughts, staring out the window of the room he had been revived in. Rain was pouring down in sheets, leaving a steady rhythm that coincided with the vibration the Parent – His Father as of late – had used to send them tumbling all those centuries ago. The Healer closed the curtains, curling up on the bed and allowing himself to cry.


End file.
